HF 016 Caves and Creeps
7:08:54 PM Jamaros: So, you guys are in the cave, right after we left off. 7:09:03 PM Jamaros: Mathias is muttering to a rock. 7:09:11 PM Jamaros: Belza is laying against a wall. 7:10:03 PM Jamaros: Creed, you're feeling strangely tired, but not in an inhibiting way. 7:10:48 PM Creed: Creed will lightly rub her temples as if to clear her mind before approaching Belza. 7:11:28 PM Jamaros: Belza does not respond to you. As you get closer, you see she is asleep. 7:13:36 PM Creed: Creed's tail will flick as she seems preoccupied in her thoughts, as she doesn't attempt to wake up Belza. 7:13:46 PM *** Anna is standing. Suddenly her eyes wink out and she starts falling, emitting four short beeps as she does so. Luckily, her eyes wink back on and she catches herself before she falls too far. *** 7:14:04 PM Anna: Grrrrgh. 7:14:11 PM Creed: "Are you alright there, Anna?" 7:14:27 PM Anna: What, what happened? 7:14:47 PM Creed: "You almost hit the ground, everything seemed to shut down for a moment." 7:15:42 PM Anna: That's worrying, to say the least. Must be the rain. 7:16:12 PM Anna: Although, rain's never messed me up this badly, before. 7:16:16 PM Creed: "Are you currently filled with rain water?" 7:17:16 PM Anna: Not filled, no, but there might be some caught in there somewhere. 7:17:33 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "So, who wants breakfast?" 7:17:45 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I have some nice mold growing over here." 7:18:03 PM Anna: I'll pass, but thank you for offering. 7:18:05 PM Creed: "I think I'll pass on eating mold. When was the last time you had decent food, Mathias?" 7:18:39 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I just said, I got some mold here. Some delicious bugs down here. The red ones are the juiciest." 7:19:21 PM Creed: "Would you like some rations from the city?" 7:20:03 PM Anna: I think I can cast Goodberry for you, if you'd like that, instead. 7:20:31 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...you people are weird." 7:20:37 PM Jamaros: Mathias bites into some mold. 7:21:51 PM Jamaros: Can I get perception checks? Anna you're at disadvantage. 7:22:15 PM Anna: Well, I guess all I can do about it is sit down and dry out. 7:22:38 PM Anna: ._. 7:22:51 PM Creed: ((12)) 7:23:31 PM *** Anna is looking at her hands, and is therefore distracted. *** 7:23:35 PM Anna: Hmmm... 7:25:08 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Mathias...um...how...I'm sorry." 7:25:28 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...oh, the wedding! S'ok, you were right. She was no good for me." 7:25:58 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...shhh...invaders!" 7:26:07 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Invaders from below!" 7:26:15 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Protect me new friends!" 7:26:26 PM Jamaros: He runs and hides behind some rocks. 7:26:27 PM Anna: Is this a common occurrence? 7:26:33 PM Anna: What can we expect? 7:28:22 PM Creed: Creed picks up a small pebble and throws it against the wall (without the mural) 7:31:00 PM *** Anna slinks over to one side of the cave entrance from which the invaders are likely to emerge, hoping to be hidden from the invaders. I can ascertain where they might come from, that is. *** 7:32:00 PM *** Anna holds her quarterstaff at the ready. *** 7:32:39 PM Jamaros: You guys see, Hank, Rune and two elves you don't recognize round the corner. 7:32:48 PM Jamaros: Continue in the main chat.